Landfill compactor wheels include compactor teeth mounted on outer surfaces of the compactor wheels. The compactor teeth are circumferentially spaced about the outer surface of the compactor wheel and arranged in rows that are generally evenly spaced longitudinally across the outer surface. Various types of cleaner fingers or bars have been used in the past to clean debris from the areas on the compactor wheels between adjacent rows of compactor teeth. In most applications, the cleaner teeth or bars have a one-piece construction, are rectangular in shape and are oriented with respect to the compacting wheel in order to scrape the clogged debris from the area between the rows of compactor teeth. The cleaner fingers are generally designed to withstand loading typical of removing mud and small debris from the compactor wheels. However, the landfill compactor can encounter large debris in the landfill such as refrigerators and mattresses that create higher loads than the cleaner fingers are designed to withstand. When the high loads occur, the cleaner fingers can fail in a way that causes damage to the cleaner finger mounting bars, machine frames and lower powertrain components resulting in high repair costs.
Compactor cleaner teeth with two-piece construction have also been developed. For example, European Pat. Publ. No. EP 2 009 180 A1 to Werner published on Dec. 31, 2008, entitled “Cleaner Teeth Assembly for a Soil Compactor” discloses a cleaner teeth assembly having a beam at which several stripper teeth are arranged. The stripper teeth have a retaining part that is attached to the beam, and a wearing part that is detachably attached to the retaining part. The retaining part and the wearing part are attached to one another in a form fit manner, with a wedge-like lead of the retaining part being inserted into a recess of the wearing part. The retainer part and the wearing part are held together by a clamping pin inserted through aligned openings of the parts.